The Decepticon Femme
by Karai Mepozalar
Summary: A new femme crash landed on Earth and joined Team Prime, but has something from her past resurfaced? Will she give into her feelings or will she ignore them and accept he fact that everythng has changed? Prequal to The Secret. MegatronXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Decepticon Femme

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This story is the prequel to 'The Secret' so this is what happened to my OC Karai before that story. Just a note- Megatron in this story is a very different 'bot to the Megatron in 'The Secret' **

**"_"**– **Bumblebee talking**

_'_'_ – _Thoughts_

**_'_'_**** - Bond talking**

": _:"- Comlink talking

"/_/"- Singing

* * *

She steered her ship from the oncoming laser fire. She steered her ship towards the planet known as Earth to hopefully escape the Decepticons forever. Then a well-aimed shot hit the hull of her ship making it spin out of control. She tried to regain control of her ship, but the ship crashed before she could even activate the distress signal.

* * *

"Optimus, we've located a Cybertronian ship." Ratchet called.

"Is it Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"I can't tell."

"Bumblebee and I will investigate. Ratchet open the ground bridge."

* * *

Optimus and Bumblebee arrived at the crash site.

** " What do you think happened?"** Bumblebee asked as they approached the ship and saw the spot where the Decepticons shot the ship.

"The Decepticons must of shot the ship down." Optimus said as her wiped some dirt off the side of the ship revelling the Autobot symbol.

* * *

She woke up and tried to stand up, but some metal that had fallen off the side off her ship was crushing her legs. She tried to push the metal off her, but it wouldn't budge and when she tried to get up the wounds on her abdomen would open up. Then some metal dangling from the celling fell on her head and knocked her out.

* * *

Optimus walked along the side of the ship to see if there was an opening in the ship. Then he pried apart two pieces of metal so that he and Bumblebee can fit though. Bumblebee went towards the bridge and Optimus went to check if anyone was in the stasis pods. When Bumblebee pulled open the door he saw a poor techno-organic femme who was half buried in rubble. She had a dark complexion, black hair and a scar over her right eye. She was extremely skinny; she wore black body suit, black tights, black boots that almost went up to her hips and black elbow length gloves. Bumblebee moved the metal from around the femme and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

**":Optimus, I've found a survivor. I'll take her back to Ratchet:" **Bumblebee

": Alright, I can't find anyone here, I'll meet you there.:"

Bumblebee carried the femme outside her ship,

**": Ratchet, I need a ground bridge:" **Bumblebee said though his comlink and a ground bridge appeared in front of them and he carried the strange femme though.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as Bumblebee carried the femme though.

** "I don't know, I found her at the crash site." **Bumblebee explained as he laid her on one of the medical berths. Ratchet then attached her to and energon drip and a spark monitor. Then Arcee came in,

"Is that…?" Arcee asked with wide optics.

"Yes it's her." Ratchet said while stoking the strange femme's face.

** "Who is she?" **Bumblebee asked**.**

"Her name is Karai," Arcee started, "She's my sister, she was one of the most fearless of warriors during the war for Cybertron. That was also when she lost her t-cop in the battle of Tyger Pax."

"She was also one of the wreakers as well." Bulkhead added, then Optimus walked in.

"She is such a loyal solider, she took so many shots for me." Optimus said meaningfully.

"She also was one of the most popular singers of The Golden Age." Arcee added, "I remember all those songs about how she felt in school and when mechs wouldn't leave her alone." Then Karai groaned at bit and she shifted on the berth.

"Alright everyone, you need to get some recharge and I need some peace and quiet to weald some wounds on her side." Ratchet said and everyone except Optimus left.

"Ratchet, you remember as well as I do that Karai would be a potential target of the Deceptions. What if they attack her when she's alone?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"She'll need a partner. What about Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"They are sisters so that might work." Optimus said and he left Ratchet to weald the wounds on Karai's sides.

* * *

Arcee lay awake on her berth, wondering about her older sister and how she would fit in with the rest of them. She's a techno-organic, not a full Cybertronian like the rest of team Prime as well as the entire Decepticon cause so she would have a huge disadvantage against them in battle.

* * *

The next day Ratchet had finished welding the wounds on Karai's sides and her vitals had improved greatly. When Ratchet went into the med-bay in the morning Karai had flipped onto her side so that she was facing the doorway. Ratchet disconnected the spark monitor from her chest and took the energon drip from her wrist. Then Arcee walked in. Her, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had just picked up the children up from home.

"Will she be alright?" Arcee asked.

"She's getting better." Ratchet replied, then Karai groaned a bit and she woke up.

"Arcee, Ratchet?" she asked weakly.

"Hey there sis." Arcee rubbed Karai's head.

"What happened?" Karai asked as she sat up on the berth.

"Your ship crashed." Arcee smiled, "And it wasn't your fault for a change." Karai rolled her red eyes at Arcee's lame joke.

"Am I allowed to walk around?" Karai asked, looking at Ratchet and Ratchet nodded.

"I'll show you around." Arcee said and they walked out of the med-bay.

* * *

On the Nemesis

Megatron was sitting on the end of his berth with his helm in his servos. The horrible memories of what he had done during the war for Cybertron. Before the war he had loved a beautiful femme, but when the war started they were on separate sides.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Near the beginning of the war they crossed paths, she grabbed onto his arm, "Please Megatronus, stop this madness!" she begged. "Don't call me that!" He snapped and threw her onto the ground, "My name is MEGATRON!" He yelled and shot her in the spark chamber. Then he realised what he had done and ran to her side and held her close to his spark, "My dear, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me." He begged, but she didn't respond. _

_Then during the battle of Tyger Pax after Megatron had ripped out poor Bumblebee's voice box Starscream cam up to him, "My Lord, there is another Autobot prisoner for you to interrogate." "Bring him to me." Megatron ordered. "Ah, my Lord, it's a femme warrior." Starscream said. Megatron's optics widened when he saw the femme, it was his mate. He thought he had killed her. He held her by the throat while mouthing, 'I'm sorry' to her. He asked her the same questions he had asked Bumblebee, but she didn't answer any of them. He moved his servo to the back of her neck and he used his free servo to grip around Karai's voice box, ready to rip it out. He then remembered the sweet sound of her voice. He then moved the servo that was around her throat down to her waist. He gripped it hard and his pointed digits started to tear through her flesh. Then he quickly dug his entire servo into her side and pulled out her now blood covered t-cog making her scream in pain. He then threw her to the ground right next to Bumblebee and left them both for scrap._

_ END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Megatron let a few tears roll from his optics, "I'm so sorry Karai." He sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"****_"**– **Bumblebee talking**

_'___'_ – _Thoughts_

**_'_****__'_****- ****_Bond talking_**

": _:"- Comlink talking

"/_/"- Singing

After Arcee showed Karai around the base she showed Karai her room. Karai lay down on her new berth and stared at the celling. She wondered what her new life was going to be like with Team Prime.

The next day their scanners had picked up a huge energon mine, but the Decepticons were already there.

"We must secure the energon."

"Let me help." Karai said.

"Karai, you need to stay here. We'll call if you need you." Optimus said. Karai nodded and Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

A few hours later Optimus commed Ratchet and asked him to send Karai to help them.

"Be very careful Karai." Ratchet said.

"How bad could it be?" Karai shrugged and went through the ground bridge.

Megatron had put up an electron cage around the Autobots so whenever they touched the bars they got an electric shock.

": Lord Megatron, we are under attack!:" Starscream commed.

": Bring the Autobot to me:" Megatron replied.

": I'll bring her, as soon as we catch her:" Starscream said through.

": How hard can it be to catch a femme?:" Megatron asked.

"HEY!" Arcee crossed her servos over her chassis and Megatron rolled his optics.

": You'll need to see it to believe it, but she's a flying Autobot:" Starscream said before they all heard gunfire and they saw a red glow being chased by a bunch of Decepticon seekers. Then one of the seekers shot the red glow and it fell out of the sky. Megatron smiled and took a few steps towards the bushes where the red glow had fallen. Then Karai pounced on him with her hands on his chassis. Megatron only stared at her with wide optics. She then jumped off him and onto the cliff above the Autobots and stood up straight. Megatron couldn't take his optics off Karai. She had changed her entire outfit. She had black open toe high heels, black cat scratched leather pants, belt suspenders; her torso was open and she had a black leather bra with a red outline. She growled at Megatron and started to glow red again.

"What's she doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"I have no idea." Optimus said blankly. Karai roared in fury at Megatron and made a red whip and wrapped it around his pede and pulled Megatron up to her. She used the whip to hold Megatron high enough so that his faceplates were right next to hers. Then the two of the got a strange feeling in their sparks as they looked into their eyes. Karai's whip disappeared and Megatron started to fall. She grabbed onto his servo and held on with all of her strength, but Megatron was a lot heavier then Karai and she dropped him. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Why had she just tried to save the Decepticon warlord? What was that feeling deep within her spark and why was it only present when she was close to Megatron?

"Karai, come down." Optimus called and Karai jumped down from the cliff. She broke the controls for the cage and it disappeared.

**"****Karai, what happened there? Why did you try to save Megatron?"**

"I-I don't know." Karai stammered. She looked over her shoulder to see Arcee glaring at her.

"I've got a better question," Bulkhead said smiling, "What is with that outfit?"

"Don't you like it?" Karai asked.

"I like it, but isn't it a little… you know?" Bulkhead said rubbing the back of his neck cables, trying not to look at Karai's chest.

"I know it's sort of skimpy, but it distracts the enemy." Karai shrugged.

": Ratchet, we need a ground bridge:" Optimus said over his comlink and a ground bridge opened for them. But then someone shot Karai in the back.

"Karai!" Bulkhead cried when Karai hit the ground, some blood coming from her back. Her eyes shut tightly and she cringed in pain.

**"****: Ratchet, we're goanna need you down here:"** Bumblebee commed and Ratchet ran through the ground bridge with a medical kit. He immediately started to repair the wound on her back. Megatron stood up and saw Ratchet fixing Karai; he got that feeling in his spark again. Ratchet picked Karai up so that her back was facing up and he ran back through the ground bridge with the others.

Karai was lying face down on one of the medical berths and he repaired her while Optimus asked her some questions about what happened before.

"Karai, about your red ring. How does it work?" Optimus asked.

"It's powered by my hate and whatever I think of I can create."

**"****But when you were confronted by Megatron, your whip disappeared. What happened then?" **Bumblebeeasked.

"I don't know." Karai whispered.

"Karai, you should get some rest. Tomorrow you'll be going on an energon hunt with Arcee and Bulkhead." Optimus said. Karai nodded and laid her head down on the berth before going into a peaceful recharge.

The next morning:

Karai, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack and Miko were looking around an energon mine. Jack, Miko and Karai stayed outside the mine while Arcee and Bulkhead were inside. Not long after they had come back out saying that they couldn't find any energon, Miko went in,

"COOL!" She yelled as she ran in.

"She went in, unbelievable!" Arcee said.

"Really, have you even met her?" Jack asked.

"Ugh, Miko, get back here!" Bulkhead called as he ran into the mine with Karai behind him.

"You go this way and I'll go that way." Karai said as they reached a fork in the mine.

Karai walked through the mine and accidently slipped and fell, twisting her ankle,

"Scrap!" she cursed and then the ground started to shake and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. She cried out and she covered her head with her hands as more rocks fell. Soon the entrance to the chamber she was in was blocked and she was trapped.

Hours after the mine collapsed Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack and Miko came out of the mine,

"We could finish them, here and now." Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead punched his fist.

"Would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Arcee sighed.

"Wait," Miko said, "Where's Karai?" Bulkhead checked his scanner and lowered his helm.

"I'm only picking up our signals."

"No." Arcee whispered.

Little did they know that Karai was too far underground, in a secret chamber, which only Megatron knew about. Megatron had fallen into the chamber and had woken up hours later, and her saw Karai.


End file.
